Because Of You
by VanillaKisses96
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION - otherwise I'm just going to delete it. Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata lived in Suna until they moved to Konoha and live in a mansion together. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto live in a mansion as well. What happens when they meet? Cliche I know. Please read and review! : T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata lived in Suna until they moved to Konoha and their parents bought them a mansion so they could live together. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto live in a mansion that their parents bought for them. Basically they go to their high school, become friends with the boys, girls get jealous of them. The usual. Anyway pairings for this are as the following: SakuraxSasuke. InoxShikamaru. Ten TenxNeji. HinataxNaruto. I orignally wrote this like a year or two back but never got around to uploading it because I lost my USB and lost like half of the story so all I had were like the first seven chapters or so, so I couldn't be bothered to re-write it. But I decided that if I upload it and someone likes it, I'll continue. This is my first multi-chap story. Please don't flame. And if there are any errors, please tell me and don't be mad Please R&R :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

~Girls Mansion~

Sakura's POV

"PIG! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! If you don't, I'll pour a bucket of water on you"

_She can sleep through anything_. I shook my head as I tipped water on her.

"FOREHEAD! What was that for?" Ino whined.

"Well, I told you I'd pour water on you if you didn't wake up" I teased.

"Why did you have to wake me up so early?" Ino asked.

"Did you forget? Today is our first day at KA (Konoha Academy)" I reminded her. "Ten Ten and Hina-chan are already up and dressed."

"What!" Ino shrieked "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

I laughed at Ino as she scrambled all over her room trying to get ready. "Well, I have been trying to wake you up for the past half an hour.

I left Ino's room and ran into Ten Ten and Hina-chan in the kitchen.

"Hey guys" I said as I smiled at them. "Excited about today?"

"Yeah! I'm going to join so many sport teams" Ten Ten said with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait!" Hina-chan squealed "I still can't believe our parents let us move to Konoha by ourselves."

"I know right! It's like a dream come true." I answered.

I should back up and explain. My name is Sakura Haruno. I live in a mansion with my three best friends. Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata. We moved from Suna to Konoha. Our parents are really rich so they agreed to let us live by ourselves. My parents are famous doctors, Ino's mum runs Yamanaka Fashion, Hina-chan's Dad is head of Hyuuga Business. Ten Ten, well... Ten Ten was an orphan and I met her when I was 5. We've been best friends ever since. When we were 8 my parents decided to adopt her officially even though she was already part of the family.

"Finally!" Ten Ten said as Ino came down the stairs.

"Oh shut up!" Ino said laughing,

"Well, time to go" Hina-chan said.

~Guys Mansion~

Sasuke's POV

"TEME!"

I winced. _Why does Naruto have to be so loud in the morning?_

"What Naruto?" I asked,

"Ready for another year at KA?" the hyperactive blond boy.

"I know I am" Neji said as he walked in.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru murmured.

~Konoha Academy~

Sakura's POV

_Breath Sakura._

"My mum said we have to go meet the principle, Tsunade-sama." I said. "She and my mum have been good friends for a long time."

~Tsunade-sama's office~

"Sakura-chan!" Tsunade-sama squealed, "It's been so long".

"I know, mum says hi and that she wants to catch up" I said as she hugged me.

"I'll call her later. Anyway here are your schedules girls." Tsunade-sama said as she handed out our schedules.

**Sakura's Schedule**

**Homeroom- Room- B12- Teacher- Kakashi**

**Period 1- Maths- Room- F9- Teacher- Kakashi**

**Period 2- Science- Room- S5- Teacher- Orochimaru**

**Morning Tea**

**Period 3- Social Studies- Room- A22- Teacher- Kurenai**

**Period 4- English- Room- G3- Teacher- Anko**

**Lunch**

**Period 5- Physical Education- Room- K4- Teacher- Gai**

**Period 6- Health- Room- K2- Teacher- Tsunade**

**Hinata's Schedule**

**Same as Sakura's but Period 6- Ancient History- Room- B8- Teacher- Iruka**

**Ino's Schedule**

**Same as Sakura's but Period 6- Fashion Designing- Room- A23- Teacher- Rin**

**Ten Ten's Schedule**

**Same as Sakura's but Period 6- Extra Physical Education-Room- K4- Teacher- Gai **

As we walked to homeroom, I wondered what kind of people were in our class.

~Homeroom~

When we walked in, the class went silent. A man wearing a mask and crazy looking silver hair came up to us,

"You four are the new kids right?" he asked us.

"Yes sir" we replied.

"Well then, introduce yourself." He stepped back.

I went first. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I moved from Suna. My parents are doctors. Pig, Tennie and Hina-chan are my best friends and if anyone gives them any crap, you'll have deal with me." I smiled sweetly and stepped back.

Ino came forward. "My name is Ino Yamanaka. I also moved from Suna. My mum runs Yamanaka Fashion. Forehead, Tennie and Hina-chan are my best friends. Umm... yeah that's all you need to know I guess :P"

Tennie stepped forward. "My name is Ten Ten. I'm an orphan and I don't have a last name so don't bother asking. Sakura's parents adopted me. Sak, Ino and Hina-chan are my sisters. I love sports and weapons.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My dad is head of Hyuuga Business. Sak, Ino and Tennie are my best friends. Yes before you start asking, I am related to Neji, we're cousins. But yeah you don't need to know my whole life story."

People had started whispering when she said her last name, "Did she say Hyuuga?" "Does that mean she's related to Neji?"

"Okay, Sakura you sit next to Sasuke. Ino next to Shikamaru. Ten Ten next to Neji. Hinata next to Naruto." He said as he pointed to each guy. "Now, I want to read my book so do whatever you want" he said as he pulled out a orange book.

I smiled as I spotted Naruto's outrageously blond hair. "Naruto!" I shouted as I made my way through the desks. He and Neji were sitting on the desks while two other boys were on the chairs in front. Naruto smiled as he got up to meet me half-way. "Sakura! It's great to see you!" I laughed as he picked me up off the ground. Suddenly I was on the ground again, looking up at him. He had his arms crossed with his 'fake pout' on. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to this school?" He asked. I tried. I really tried, I just couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. "Oh my god! You know that never works on me. Besides I wanted it to be a surprise. So surprise." I said lamely, with my hands spread out. While we girls were catching up with Neji and Naruto, although this one guy was just quiet the whole time, so we just ignored him. But we didn't notice these four girls standing behind us.

There was a girl with red hair, glasses. Another with purple hair cut into a bob except for one lock of hair at the front which was much longer than the rest. The third girl had short, spiky, red-ish hair that kinda made her look like a boy. Although she looked a hell of a lot better than the last girl. She had light brown hair styled into a big as afro. They appeared to be upset with us, judging by the death glares they were sending us.

We all heard them while their leader, the red-head, cleared her throat about a million times, obviously trying to get our attention. But after the one millionth and first, I couldn't take it. Without turning around I just shouted out. "Do you need some cough medicine or something? Honestly, you sound like a dying cat."

The class broke out into laughter, but obviously too embarrassed they just walked away, so we didn't have to do anything too tiresome, thank god. I don't know about anyone else but personally, I don't like dealing with drama on the very first day. But fate seemed to have other plans.

The teacher finally decided to get the class sorted, so he told everyone to get to the proper seats. So as I moved over to sit next to this Sasuke guy, all the girls in the class were suddenly whining. "Sensei, why does she get to sit next to MY Sasuke." The red-head girl called Karin complained.

_What the hell? These girls have some serious issues. _I decided to be nice so I said "Hi. My name's Sakura. Hope we can be friends." with a smile.

All the girls went silent.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked trying to be polite.

"..."

"So...What's school like here?" I asked

"Hn."

I frowned. "Chicken-Ass" I muttered as I looked away to find where Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata were sitting

"Excuse me!" He asked, shocked.

"You heard me" I retorted as I looked back at him "I tried to be nice, you could at least say 'hi' or something but you just said 'Hn'. I mean what the hell is that! A speech difficulty?"

"Whatever"

I turned away only to find all the girls glaring at me. This is going to be a long year. I sighed.

_Riiiiing_

"Oh thank god" I muttered under my breath.

I met up with Ino, Ten Ten and Hina-chan and we left for our first class.

"You guys ready?" I asked as I neared them.

~Science with Orochimaru~

Sakura's POV

Our teacher was late, so everyone was chatting and of course _Sasuke_ was in it, urgh. I was sitting on the desk with Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata when a red-haired girl with glasses comes over and starts screaming at me.

"YOU BITCH! How DARE you speak to my precious Sasuke-kun like that!" Karin, I think her name was, I didn't particularly care, screamed at me.

I looked at her for a second then turned back to my conversation with my friends about K-Pop bands.

"U-Kiss is awesome aye! I love Kiseop so much. Totally my bias. So is AJ" I said as I ignored the girl beside me.

Ino joined in on my fangirling, "Same! I love his longer hair. He's so sexy like that, especially in Forbidden Love." She winked as she emphasised the word sexy.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" She tried to get our attention, but I just sighed and said, "Sigh...Look I haven't done anything wrong ok? I'm just talking to my friends."

"How dare you ignore me?"

Finally after her continuous talking I finally turned to talk to her.

"Look if I talk to you will you shut up and leave me alone?" I asked her.

"Back to my original question since you obviously didn't hear, how dare you act like that towards my Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh I did hear what you said, I was just ignoring you." I said, smirking.

"Answer my question you bitch!"

"I'm sorry? HAHAHA that's hilarious!" I laughed at her.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh good lord, I honestly couldn't give a damn about Chicken-Ass, but to me it didn't look like he's _your precious Sasuke-kun_." I said to her.

"..." She was shocked.

Ino, Ten Ten and Hina-chan burst out laughing.

"OH! Go Sakura!"  
"That was awesome Saku-chan"  
"BURN!"

I walked over to Sasuke and when I reached his desk I flashed a smile at Karin. I started playing with his hair and I leaned down to whisper in his ear. He was tense, I smiled.

"I meant what I said about not giving a damn about you." I whispered.

I leaned off him. "So Sasuke-_kun_ are you her precious Sasuke?" I asked.

"No." He responded. I smiled at Karin.

"There you go." Then Orochimaru entered and everyone went to their seats.

"Ssssooo classsssss today we going to obssserve the..."

Sasuke POV

_~Flashback~_

_Sakura walked over and when she reached my desk she smiled at Karin. She leaned towards me and whispered in my ear. I was frozen solid, she smells like strawberries and cream. She leaned backwards and I felt...disappointed? She's beautiful and her eyes...they're so mesmerizing. _

**(A.N~Sasuke is going to be so OOC in this story :P)**

_~End Flashback~  
_I didn't pay much attention to Orochimaru's lesson. I spent it thinking about Sakura Haruno. She wasn't like other girls who spent their time fawning over me, it was confusing but it felt refreshingly different.

After class, I caught up with Naruto and the others. He was going on about one of the new girls, Hinata,

"She's still so cute!" he said, "I can't believe that her parents allowed her to come here. It's been so long since I've seen her. Is she living with you Neji?"

"No. I heard that she and her friends' parents bought a house for them." he responded.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you listening to us?" Naruto asked.

I turned to look at them, confusion showing on my face.

"Oh I get it, you have your eye on someone" Neji teased. Then his face went serious as he considered something "But it better not be Ten Ten, I've known her for her a while through Hinata."

"No. It's just that, Sakura didn't go into fan-girl mode over me."

"Oh, so you're worried because a girl doesn't like you. That's funny." Neji chuckled.

"HEY HINATA! WANT TO SIT WITH US!" Naruto screamed across the cafeteria.

Sakura's POV

As we walked into the cafeteria, I wondered where we were going to sit.

"So guys, called dibs on any guys yet?" I teased.

"I called shots on Shikamaru! There's a girl called Temari who seems to like him though, it looks like things are going to get interesting." Ino said.

"Well... Naruto is pretty cute still." Hinata blushed.

"You guys already know you I like." Ten Ten turned to Hinata. "He's not seeing anyone is he?" She shook her head. "I keep in touch with him every day since we're pretty close. He didn't say he was seeing anyone.

"What about you Sakura? Are you falling for their precious _Sasuke-kun_?" They teased.

"Hell no! He's a self-centred arrogant bastard. With an ego the size of a mountain and his hair! I mean, come on it looks like a chicken-ass."

"HEY HINATA! WANT TO SIT WITH US!" someone screamed across the cafeteria.

We turned at the same time towards the hyperactive blond boy. I saw who he was sitting with and took a step backward.

"OH HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M _SITTING_ WITH CHICKEN-ASS" I shouted.

"Like hell we'll let you sit with _my_ Sasuke_-kun_!" Karin screamed.

I turned to her and smirked. "See, you're doing it again. 'My Sasuke-kun this, my Sasuke-kun that." I turned to look at Sasuke. "It seems like you have a few fan-girl issues." I turned back to Karin. "You might want to check yourself. And since you're so opposed to me _even thinking _about sitting with Chicken-Ass, I think I will sit with them since it bugs you so much." Done with my little speech I walked over to Sasuke's table with Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata behind me.

I gestured to the empty seats. "Do you mind?"

Hinata sat next to Naruto, blushing I might add. Ten Ten next to Neji talking about the game last night or something. Ino sat next to sleeping pineapple dude playing with her necklace. And of course I got stuck next to Chicken-Ass.

I poked sleeping dude and said "Is he dead? Because if he is, I'm not getting involved in this."

"That's Shikamaru. He sleeps, _a LOT_" Neji informed us.

"So troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he woke up.

"So Neji, how've you been? It's been a while since I've seen you." I asked.

"I've been good. I'm glad you guys decided to come to KA." He responded.

I laughed "It seems like this school is pretty interesting."

I felt someone glaring at me. I turned to see Chicken-Ass giving me the evil eye.

"Got a problem Chicken-Ass?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. And its name is Sakura Haruno."

"Excuse me!" I was shocked.

"How come you didn't go into fan-girl mode when you saw me? How come you go so far to insult me as well?"

"Sasuke. Don't go there." Neji warned.

"Oh I'm sorry. So you want every girl to drool all over you like your _freaking god_! Well, I have news for you Chicken-Ass, I _don't _like you or your arrogant, egotistic personality. I know your type. You're a playboy. You'll make a girl feel special and then the second she turns her back, you're on another girl as fast as you can text 'It's over'. So I know exactly how your little mind works" I looked away to feeling tears in my eyes, and to find everyone at the table staring at me. "I'll see you guys later. Nice meeting you, Shikamaru. Good to see you again Naruto, Neji." She gave me one last glare and walked off.

"...She kinda had a bad experience." Naruto filled the Sasuke and Shikamaru in.

"I tried to warn you Sasuke." Neji said pointedly. "I know what she's been through and it hurt her really bad, so don't act like that again."

"Yeah so as you can see, she hates playboys and well, Sasuke fits the description. Just don't get on her bad side ok?" Ten Ten asked.

They nodded their head in agreement.

"Come on, we should go after her." Hinata said and they all got up to leave.

Sakura's POV

_Stupid Sasuke! Who does he think is? He just automatically thinks that every girl just has to fall for him. I moved here to get away from playboys and there has to be one in my new school! _

I leaned against a tree and started crying.

"Stupid Sai! You totally ruined my life." I said crying to myself.

"Hey? Sak? Are you okay?"

I turned and saw my best friends in the world and I fell to the ground crying.

"Aww sweetie, it'll be okay"

"It isn't worth screwing yourself over."

"You should forget all about him. He's not worth it. "

"Aww guys. I know, I thought I was over him but stupid Sasuke reminded me of him and it all came out." I tried to convince my friends that I was okay. "I love you guys so much!"

"AND WE LOVE YOU TOO!" they said at the same time.

I got up, "Come on, we should probably get back. Oh and guys, thanks for coming after me."

"That's what friends are for." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

~Back in the cafeteria~

Sakura's POV

We walked in, arm in arm but stopped when we realised how quiet everyone was.

"Okay? Not creepy at all," Ino started walking again. "Should we sit where we were before?"

"Sak? You okay with that?" Ten Ten asked.

"Sorry? Oh yeah I'm fine." I said with a forced smile.

As we walked to the table, I felt like everyone was staring at us. When we got there, there was an awkward silence. Ino tried to make it all better but it didn't really work.

"So...What's up?" She had a big fake smile.

"Umm...Sasuke?" I asked.

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Umm... well, I'm...sorry for yelling at you before." I quickly muttered then looked away.

He looked surprised. "Oh no Sakura." He shook his head. "I'm the one who's sorry. It's just that I'm used to fan girls but you acted as if I didn't care about me so I was shocked. I shouldn't have yelled at you though. I guess I'm not used to it."

"Great! Now we're all friends." Hinata said.

I turned to face Sasuke and smiled and to my surprise he smiled back.

I turned away and to my embarrassment, blushed.

~After school-walking home~

Sakura's POV

"So, today was a pretty good day, wasn't it?" I smiled. "I think today was great!"

Ino, Tennie and Hina-chan, smiled at each other.

"Well, that's because of Sasuke isn't it?" Hinata said so innocently that made you think she was an angel when actually she can be quite the devil.

"What? Of course not! Why would you say that?" I blushed.

"Yeah, whatever :P We know what you mean." Ino laughed.

"Hey! I'm serious."

Four girls jumped out of the bushes next to us. Karin, Temari, Ami, Akira started glaring at us. Karin appeared to be the leader of their little group.

Karin started yelling at us.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH! How dare you act as if you can have Sasuke-kun to yourself?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading xD Please R&R, even if you're an anon! Any reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: :D Since I got two people adding this story to their alerts, I decided to upload the rest. But I'll be doing it only one a day :P That should keep you in suspense. And yes, the chapters (up to Chapter 7) are getting smaller, but that's only because I needed to cut if off somewhere. Also after Chapter 7, I need some ideas of what to do next because personally I can't remember at ALL what happened in the rest of the story. So this gives me a chance to improve the story and so just review or message me what you want to happen :) And please R&R I love getting any reviews at all, even bad ones! Just saying that you _like_ the story would make me happy :3 Anyway, on with the story~~~ Please enjoy~~~  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

I was shocked. "Excuse me? I didn't do anything!"

"Oh don't play dumb. We all saw that smile you gave him." Her friend Ami joined in.

"So, we have to teach you a lesson." Karin said with an evil smile, she came for and grabbed my hair.

"Come on Sakura, get on the floor and beg for forgiveness." She taunted.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" shouted Hinata. "You think that it's her fault that she got a smile out of that damn ice cube while you didn't. You're just jealous of Sakura because unlike you, she can get Sasuke to talk. And she's only known him for a day, what makes you think there are any feelings between them. SO LET HER GO or so help me, I will get Ten Ten to get her weapons out."

"Way ahead of you Hina-chan" Ten Ten added while twirling two kunai.

They were speechless and looking scared, and to make matters worse, someone just had to pull up in a black Mercedes.

"What do you think you're doing to Sakura?"

"Oh Sasuke-kun! We're just messing around, you know how-" She got cut off.

I shifted and twirled around behind Karin, I twisted her arm behind her back. I leant forward and whispered in her ear.

"One wrong move, you arm breaks and you will never be able to use it again. I'll make sure of it. You see, you know how Tsunade is our principal, well she is also..."

"Sakura, don't tell her." Ino cut in.

"Relax I'm not going to tell her anything important. Just a little warning. So where was I? Ahh that's right, so she is also the world's number one medic. She is also known for her brute force. And I'm her apprentice. I know everything about the human body and I can snap a tree in two, with my bare fist. I can punch you in the stomach and you will need extensive surgery to repair it. I can stop your heart with just using my pinkie finger. So you got ask yourself one question, is today you're lucky day? Doubt it. Bitch."

I let her go, she was shaking.

"I've only known you for a day, and you already pissed me off. Congratulations it usually takes someone a while and to do something really bad to get me to do this. So just leave me and my friends alone." I smiled at her and her friends, who were so scared. "Or" My eyes darkened "do you really want to deal with me after everything I just told you?"

"Sakura did nothing wrong. What makes you think you can just go around doing whatever you want?" Sasuke looked really angry.

To us, "Would you like a lift home?"

"HEY HINATA"

"Ten Ten."

"Troublesome..."

I looked at the others, they nodded. "Sure why not. But it's only a five seater, where are we going to sit?"

"You can sit on our laps. Ten Ten on Neji, Hinata on Naruto, Ino on Shikamaru and Sakura in the front."

"Is that you ok with you guys?" They nodded.

"Sure okay." I turned to Karin and her group. "Bye Bye, see ya tomorrow."

~In the car~

"So where do you live?" Neji asked.

"We all live together in a mansion out parents bought for us." Ten Ten answered. "You turn left at the second set of lights, then left again and then right."

"WHAT? WE LIVE ON THAT STREET TOO!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto your so loud. But really? You guys live on that street too. Which house?" I asked.

"It's the big green one, between the one with a pond in the front and the blue house." Sasuke answered.

"What?" We all shouted at the same time.

"Well I guess that makes us neighbours then." I smiled. "We live in the house with the pond in the front."

"Do you all you guys live together?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Yeah we do."

"We're here." Sasuke got out of the car first.

"Thank you for the lift." I said, not forgetting my manners.

When we got out of the car, Ino had a brilliant idea.

"Hey guys, do you want to come over Friday night? We can watch a movie or something, it'll be fun!" Ino asked.

"Oh my God, that would be awesome. Please come! Please, please, please Sasuke." I begged with puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"TEME! CAN WE GO? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Naruto joined in.

"Fine. We'll come over." Sasuke finally gave in.

"YAY!" We started jumping up and down.

"See you tomorrow!" We ran inside.

~Later that night~

As we went got ready for bed and we were in the lounge watching a romantic comedy, the girls grilled me about Sasuke.

"So do you like him?" Ten Ten asked.

"What? No! He seems nice but before I fall for him, I want to know if he's like Sai."

"Oh, I see. Well anyway, who had a good day? Ino asked.

"Me!"

"I did"

"Of course!"

"And the boys are coming over on Friday! This is going to be awesome! Maybe we can have a sleepover!"

"Annnnnnnnnnd, you scared the hell out of Karin and her friends."

"Yeah, you seriously were like all creepy quiet. You seriously looked like you were about to kick her ass." Ten Ten said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "Aww thanks."

~Next day~

"Hey, we all have our licenses so you wanna buy a car?" I asked as we walked out of the house. "I mean, I like walking and it keeps us in shape but we can't walk everywhere."

"Sure, I mean if our parents say yes then-what the hell?" Hinata, as like everyone else, was surprised to see the boys waiting for us.

"Hey. Want a ride to school" Sasuke asked. "We changed cars so everyone can have seat."

"I CALL DIBS ON FRONT SEAT!" I yelled running towards the car.

"No fair! You sat in the front last time." Ino pouted.

"Oh well, you snooze you lose :P" I teased.

"Hey if you want a lift then you should stay close to us today." Sasuke said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because once the girls see you in our car, they'll come after you. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh okay then."

~Trip to school filled with chit-chat~

"We're here. You ready for this?"

"Let's go!" I said with determination.

Even though I prepared myself for it, I was still shocked. I mean, how many girls can wait around just for four boys.

"Ahh. Why are they with the boys?"

"Why! Why did they come to school together?"

"How can this be happening?"

"This is not possible."

And of course Karin and her group showed up.

"Bitch alert." I whispered to the others. "How about I mess with her head?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Ino whispered back.

"Sasuke you need to play along if you want this to work. Do you want to?" I asked. I moved closer to Sasuke, put my hand on his chest and whispered the plan in his ear. I pulled back and saw Karin's face.

"Hn."

"Hey Karin! It's really good to see you! :D" I said with a fake smile.

"Why were you in their car?" she asked.

"Well, they gave us a lift to school since we are neighbours but I'd love to stay and chat but we have to get to class. Sasuke, we have first period together don't we? Want to walk together?"

"Sure."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Hey! Wait! Who says you can just hold Sasuke-kun's hand?"

"Well, technically he's holding my hand but fine then. Sasuke, do you want to hold hands?" I asked Sasuke.

"Yes." He started walking again.

"Hey are you guys coming or not?" I called out Ino and the others.

~In form, waiting for Kakashi-sensei~

"That was so funny! Did you see her face?" I was sitting on the desk with Ino surrounded by Ten Ten, Hinata and the guys.

"Yeah! She was like o.o wtf?" Hinata answered.

"Priceless" Ino added. Ino looked over to Shikamaru who was sleeping and smiled. She winked at me and leant over Shikamaru and,

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" She shouted his ear.

"Wha~ Troublesome..." He muttered.

"Hey, why is your hair shaped like a pineapple?" she asked innocently.

"HAHAHAHAH She said your hair is like a pineapple!" Naruto burst out laughing.

"Naruto you baka! He heard her so you didn't have to repeat it." I hit his head but he knew I was just kidding.

"Because it's too troublesome to do anything else with it."

"Oh I see, so can I play with your hair then?" she asked.

"Only if it doesn't wake me up." He went back to sleep.

Ino spent the rest of form playing with Shikamaru's hair.

I moved close to Sasuke and he turned to face me.

"So this morning was pretty fun, wasn't it?" I laughed as I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess." He smirked as he remembered Karin's face.

"Oh God, Karin's reaction when you held my hand was priceless." I started laughing.

"Yeah it was. So about this Friday, what are you thinking of doing?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I guess we can get some popcorn and watch a movie, and I don't know."

"We have a bunch of nerf guns at home, and I guess we could play teams. Is your house big enough?"

"Yeah that'd be awesome! Oh and we could do it at night with night vision goggles." I added getting really excited. "Oh and Ino wanted to know if you guys wanted to sleepover? We can all fit in the lounge I think."

"Sure. This is going to be fun, I guess." He smiled.

"Yeah. Can't wait."

~Lunch~

I ran ahead of everyone and turned.

"It's so sunny today; do you want to have lunch outside?" I asked.

Ten Ten ran to catch up with me and linked her arm through mine. ":D That would be great. Oh I'm pretty sure I saw a hill, we can roll down it!"

"OH THAT'D BE AWESOME!"

We started jumping up and down and laughing then stopped and turned to find the others staring at us.

Sasuke walked past and said "You guys are so weird."

I poked my tounge at Sasuke.

"I saw that Sakura." He said without stopping.

"Haha Sakura. Not so ninja anymore are we?" Ten Ten teased.

"Oh whatever, Chicken-Ass just saw my reflection in the window." I tried to defend myself. "And I wasn't trying to be ninja." I ran off without Ten Ten and laughed as she tried to catch up.

"This place is really beautiful." I said wistfully, as I remembered Suna. "Back home, it's all desert but here it's so..."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Hinata added.

"Do you like Konoha?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. We used to come all the time when we were young. We used to visit Neji, but when we got older, Neji started visiting us so we stopped coming. It's nice here though." Ten Ten answered.

"Whoa! How long have you girls and Neji known each other? Naruto asked.

"Well, we all became friends when we were, I can't remember, five I think? Well we became best friends instantly and then we met Neji around a year later." Ino added.

"Me and Sakura are officially sisters now because her parents adopted me when we were eight. I was an orphan before that." Ten Ten said as she smiled to me. I smiled back.

"Haha, you were already part of the family Ten Ten. But seriously, it was the best thing my parents have ever done."

They continued the conversation but I didn't pay much attention. I was lying on the ground staring at the sky next to Shikamaru.

Ino's POV

~Still lunch~

"So Sakura, when do you want to go and roll down the hill?" Ten Ten asked.

"Hmm...I really want to but I can't be bothered getting up. Can we do it tomorrow and bring a camera and record it?" she turned on her side to face Ten Ten.

"Oh yeah, that'd be cool!"

"Cool. Ahh the sky is so beautiful. Clouds just drifting past never going back...sigh. It'd be great to be a cloud, you don't have to worry about a thing you just have to drift past and look pretty and fluffy. This place is really beautiful isn't it? Isn't it amazing how beautiful life is?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Uh oh." Hinata said. She turned to Ten Ten and me. "You know what this means."

"Crap, crap, crap. But I don't know what could have happened." I started worrying.

"What are you guys talking about? She's just talking about how beautiful everything is." Shikamaru asked, looking confused.

"Whenever she starts talking like this it means she's really upset about something. It's kind of an escape goat, a way to let it all out. Some people smash things, some people talk about life." I explained. "But what could have her so sad? It's only the second day of school.

I moved closer to Sakura.

"Hey Forehead, how you feeling?" I asked tentatively.

"I don't know. I feel so...sad and tired. Like, I don't know, it's just the whole thing with Karin and her group got me thinking that I'm going to have to deal with this for the rest of the year. I want to go home, I miss Sasori a lot."

"Hey it'll be okay. Don't worry." I tried to make her smile. "Hey why don't we get Sasori over this weekend? I know he'll want to see you."

"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks Ino. Love you." She smiled and hugged me.

"Love you too Sak." I hugged her back.

"I feel much better now."

Sakura's POV

~Still lunch~

I moved close to Sasuke. He turned and smiled. I smiled back but I thought there was something different about his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Hn. I'm fine."

"You're a man of few words huh?" I laughed.

"Hn."

"Oh come on! Say something. Let's try and have a conversation that lasts more than three minutes." I smiled.

"Well, okay umm..." He looked away and I swear he was nervous. "Do you have to call me Chicken-Ass still even though were friends now?"

"Oh..." I was shocked. "Well, I guess I could say it an affectionate tone but I guess you wouldn't like that. So how about I come up with nicknames and you can choose one that only I can call you? How's that?" I asked with a smile.

"Okay then."

"What about Sasu-chan?"

"No."

"Sasu-kun?"

"No."

"Sulky-kun?"

"...hmm, maybe NO!"

"Emo-chan"

"No."

I smiled.

"Well I have no ideas for nicknames for you."

"Fine. Just call me Sasuke or maybe Sasuke-kun." He turned away from me and I smiled.

"Okay then I'll call you Sasuke."

"Okay. Hey who's Sasori? I heard Ino talking about him."

_Hmm... I wonder why he cares, I think I'll mess with his mind._ I smiled.

"You'll like him. He's a very important part of my life. I'm thinking of inviting him to stay this weekend. You don't mind if he's here on Friday?"

"It's fine."

"Cool. I'll be right back. I'll call him." I stood up and walked over to Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata.

"Hey guys, if Sasuke asks about Sasori can you just say something like, 'He's very important to her' or 'He's known her for a long time' something like that? I want to mess with his head." I whispered.

They smiled. "Sure. It'll be fun."

"fI'll call Sasori now then."

Sasuke's POV

_Who's Sasori? Is he her boyfriend? But why do I care, I don't care if he comes._

"Penny for your thoughts?" A familiar pinkette laughed as she sat down.

"Just thinking about Friday."

"Yeah, I can't wait. So I called Sasori and he said he could come on Friday. Isn't this great? I've missed him so much. It sucks that I had to leave him to come here."

_Ouch..._

"That's good." I stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay."

_Damn it. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care._

_...Damn, I care._

* * *

__**A/N: I just realised I haven't put a disclaimer. So here it is - I don't anything but the storyline of this story. All the rest goes to the rightful owners! **

**Also after Chapter 7, I won't be able to upload as often because I really need to focus on school this year, since I'm in Year 11. So it's up to you guys. Do you want longer chapters but wait longer OR shorter chapters but quicker. And short means short. Just review or message me to tell me what you want :) Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~~~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! :D Someone added this to their Favourite Stories so thank you **_bbarbie325_ **! Anyways not much to say** **about this, mainly said it in the previous chapter's Author's Note.  
**

**Disclaimer: I think it would be pretty obvious that I don't own Naruto. Just** _Because Of You_**'s storyline. **

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

~Afternoon~

Sakura's POV

"I wonder if Sasuke cares." I asked Hinata. "Do you think he thinks Sasori is my boyfriend?"

"I think he might. You should have seen his face when he left to go to the bathroom. He look dejected."

I stood up. "Really!" I sat back down. "I mean, it's not like I care."

Hinata smiled "Yeah you don't care. Come on, let's go shopping. We can ask the boys for a lift."

"Okay, I'll go over and ask."

I walked over to their house. I rang the bell and Naruto answered.

"HEY SAKURA!"

I laughed, "Hey, Naruto. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He stepped aside, and when I walked in he shouted "HEY GUYS! SAKURA'S HERE!"

"No need to shout Naruto. Sorry about that Sakura." Neji said as he walked in the lounge.

"It's okay Neji."

"What's the dobe shouting about?" Sasuke walked in shirtless.

I blushed, and stuttered. "Hey W-w-w-e wa-a-anted to know if you would take us shopping?"

**Damn, that boy is hot!**

_Oh God, I thought I got rid of you._

**Haha you'll never get rid of me and you know it.**

_Inner, how come you only come out when someone hot takes their shirt off?_

**Anyway, he is hot so are you going to go for him?**

_Oh God, I am NOT having this conversation again! Remember what happened with Sai, how did that end up again? Oh that's right, he cheated on me. Right in front of me!_

**Sakura, I'm really sorry about that. **

_Forget it, it's over. I'll talk to you later._

"Sakura, why are you blushing?" Naruto asked.

"What? Naruto, I'm not blushing!" I tried to convince him.

I saw Sasuke smirk, and he started to walk towards me.

"Sorry Sakura, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" He stopped in front of me and bent his head so it was very close to mine.

I looked away and blushed. "We don't have a car yet and we want to go shopping but we don't want to walk. So will you take us?"

"Sure Sakura. It'll be fun." He smirked "Naruto can take Hinata, Neji can take Ten Ten, Shikamaru can take Ino and I can take you."

"What! No, we can share cars, you can take the boys, and Naruto can take us. Right Naruto? You'll take us won't you?"

"Of course Sakura," Naruto smiled.

"Cool, I have to go tell the others okay? Bye." I ran out of their house.

Before I left, I looked back to see Sasuke smirking and waving at me.

When I got back to the house, I had to talk to Ino.

"PIG! Help me!"

"Forehead, are you okay!" Ino ran in, looking scared.

"I saw Sasuke shirtless and I blushed!"

"Really! Has he got abs?" Ino asked.

"Yes but that's not the point. I blushed and now I'm really confused."

"Aww sweetie, I hate to say it but I think your falling for him."

"I thought you were going to say that. Damn it!"

She laughed. "Come on, let's get changed and head over."

"Okay then."

We all got changed.

I wore a red and black off the shoulder top, skinny jeans and purple vans.

Ino wore a white singlet with 'Heartbreaker' across it, a black ruffle skirt and white heels.

Hinata wore a purple singlet, white hoodie, purple skirt and black boots.

Ten Ten wore a blue singlet, black hoodie, skinny jeans and black converse.

~Mall~

We walked in together, all linking arms.

"So where do you want to go first?" Ino asked.

"Do you want to go clothes, shoes or accessories shopping first?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I want new clothes and accessories. Who else wants to do that?" I asked.

"I do and I want to buy some other stuff." Ten Ten.

"Well, Ino and I can go shoe shopping then. Sasuke and Neji can go with you while Naruto and Shikamaru can come with us. We'll shop for a few hours and then meet up and go home okay?" Hinata explained.

"Got it."

~Shopping with Ten Ten~

"Why do we get stuck with the ice cubes?" I said with a pout.

"We are right here so we can hear you." Sasuke pointed out.

"You were meant to hear me."

"Yay they have a weapons store here, come with me Neji? Sakura can go into another store while we're in there." Ten Ten said.

"Fine."

Ten Ten winked at me when she walked away.

"Okay then. I want to buy some jewellery. Let's go here."

"Hn."

"Oh God damn it, not 'Hn" again. I thought you were past that."

He smirked.

When we walked into the store it was mainly full of girls and of course _she_ was there.

"Oh God, this can't be happening." I muttered under my breath.

Karin saw us and dropped the jewellery she was holding. She walked over to us and smiled at Sasuke and latched onto his arm for some reason that bugged me.

"Heeeey Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" She said as she winked at him. "Oh hey Sakura I didn't notice you. Why don't you go in while me and Sasuke-kun talk."

I smiled at her "Actually Karin, I was just leaving, so have fun together okay?" I walked off but not before I saw her look of surprise.

I was so upset so I called Ten Ten.

"Hey Ten Ten where are you?"

"I'm at that weapons store with Neji. Why?"

"Because I need to catch up with you."

"I thought you were with Sasuke."

"I was but Karin was there and she was acting like a slut holding Sasuke and leaning into him so I left them. I can't deal with this anymore."

"Whoa she has no-hey I see you. Hold on."

I hung up and looked around for Ten Ten. I saw her but my phone rang. It wasn't anyone I knew but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked wary of who it could be.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke? How'd you get my number?"

"Ino gave it to me. That's not important, why did you leave me with Karin? She just wouldn't let go and she kept saying all this stuff about you like 'Why were you with Sakura?' 'She's not even pretty' 'She such a slut. You can tell just by looking at her.'"

"Well, I didn't want to deal with her and I thought you'd have fun together."

"Nice. Where are you?"

"I'm with Neji and Ten Ten and I'm staying with them. I've bought everything I wanted so we're going to leave soon. Bye."

"Wait Saku-"

I hung up on him. Ten Ten and Neji were looking concerned so I said "Hey, if Sasuke calls about me, I don't want to talk to him okay?"

"Okay but Sak are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But are you done shopping?" I asked Ten Ten

"Yeah, I got everything."

I turned to Neji "Can we go now Neji?"

"Sure, I'll take you two home now. I'll tell the others later."

"Sorry about this Neji."

"It's okay Sakura. You're basically family." He smiled.

I smiled "Thanks Neji."

~Later that night~

My phone rang and woke me up. _Who could be calling me at 3:00am?_

"Hello?"

"Sakura it's me Sasuke. And don't hang up."

"Sasuke it's three in the morning. What do you want?"

"I wanted to say sorry about Karin. I tried to come after you but she wouldn't let go of me."

"It's okay. I just didn't want to deal with her so that's why I left. Sorry about that."

"So all good now?"

"Yeah. So school today, do you think she's going to say she went on a date with her precious Sasuke-kun?"

"If she does, we'll just ignore her and if people talk, I'll tell them that I was with you."

"Yeah I guess. But I need to sleep Sasuke so can we continue this conversation later?"

"Oh yeah sorry. Bye"

"Bye."

~Time skip to Friday afternoon~

"Urgh, I thought those girls would never leave us alone." I groaned as I got out of their car.

"I know! They seriously have no li- Hey Sakura, guess who's here." Ino said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" I turned around and saw Sasori standing in the doorway.

"SASORI!" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Saku-chan. How've you been?" he asked as he hugged back. I felt like someone was staring at me but I decided to ignore it.

"It's been alright, we've made some friends. How long do you get to stay for?" I took a step back.

"Mum said I can stay for two weeks, if you don't mind."

"Mum?" Shikamaru asked. "So he's your brother?"

I winked at Sasori, and he smirked before I turned back to the others.

"Well, yeah. What did you think he was?" I asked innocently.

"We thought he was your boyfriend." He said sheepishly.

"We?" I asked turning to the others. "Anyway, let's go inside Sasori."

"Oh wait Sakura, if it's alright can everyone stay here?"

"Everyone? Who did you bring?"

"The Akatsuki."

"Really! Awesome! Where are they now?" I was jumping up and down.

"They're inside, come on they'll be excited to see you girls. Oh and Neji and Naruto of course."

I felt like I forgot something. Oh that's right the boys. "Hey you guys can go get your stuff then come in if you want."

As we walked in I saw everyone, and smiled then the boys walked in with their bags.

I ran up to Konan, and hugged her. "Hi nee-chan, how are you?"

"I'm good, imoto-chan." She replied as she hugged me back.

"Nee-chan? Imoto-chan? Are you related?" Sasuke asked.

"No. But she's like my big sister. And the others are like my brothers. I also like to call them 'Nee-chan' and 'Nii-chan' so they call me 'Imouto-chan'. Same deal with Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata.

"This is Konan and her boyfriend Pein." As I pointed to Konan and the man with facial piercings. I went around the room, introducing everyone to the boys.

I smiled as I said "We're all one big happy family."

"Hey Pein-nii-chan, where's Ita-nii-chan?" I asked him.

"I don't know imouto-chan, I think he went out. Anyway, how are you?"

"Oh ok. I'm good. It's nice here, made some friends, and made some enemies so pretty much the usual." I laughed.

"Well done, we are so proud." He said and laughed.

"I'll talk to you later Pein-nii-chan." I hugged him and walked over to the boys.

"So Sasuke and Shikamaru, what do you think of my family?" I asked.

"They seem nice." Sasuke said.

"Not too troublesome."

"Oh thanks guys I guess." I laughed at their reactions.

"Where's my imouto-chan?" I heard someone say. I turned to see Itachi come through the front door.

"Ita-nii-chan!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Saku-imouto-chan. How are you?" He asked as he hugged me back.

"I'm good." I kissed him on the cheek. "It's good to see you."

"Itachi." Someone said.

I let go of Itachi and turned to see who it was.

"Sasuke." Itachi replied.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" I asked looking between them.

"Yes Saku-chan. Sasuke is my little brother. Have I never talked about him before?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. I guess I forgot, sorry about that Sasuke."

"How long have you known each other?" he asked.

"Ita-nii-chan has known me since I was three. Right?" I asked as I turned to Itachi.

"Yes. I met Sasori when we took that family vacation to Suna and we became best friends. So whenever there were holidays, I went to Suna and Sasori came to Konoha. On one holiday, Sasori introduced me to his younger sister and we became friends. So once I could leave home, I left for Suna. I moved to Suna because of Sasori and Sakura." He explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You never told me that you left your brother for me and Sasori." I butted in. I turned to Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

"It's not your fault Sakura." Sasuke glared at his brother.

I looked at both of them, and could feel the intensity of their glares.

"Hey..." I stepped in between them to break them up. "How about we chill for a bit and let's have some fun tonight?" I asked trying to distract them.

Itachi turned me. "Sure Sakura-chan. Let's sit down and catch up?" He snaked his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. There was that unmistakable gleam in his eye, the one he used to get girls.

I smacked his arm. "Ita-nii, you know that doesn't work on me." I scolded him but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Worth a shot Sakura-chan." He smirked.

I walked with Itachi to the couch and started catching up.

"Hey, Ita-nii how's life in Suna?" I unconsciously moved closer.

"Worse now that you left~" He teased as he leaned over.

"Damn it Ita-nii! Answer the question properly."

"It's alright. How's your high school?"

"It's fine I guess. Made some friends and enemies. Did you know Sasuke has as many fan girls as you?" I asked.

"Hmm. It seems my little brother is quite popular. What do you think of him?"

"He seems alright I guess. It's too early to tell. We kinda got off on the wrong foot. He was all quiet, only saying 'Hn' and all these fan girls were around him glaring at me and I said 'Hi' to be polite and he just said 'Hn' and so I called him 'Chicken Ass'. Then these girls started glaring at me and in Science a girl came up and started screaming in my face. She was going on about how I was rude to 'her' _precious Sasuke-kun_. Then we had to eat lunch with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke because Hinata wanted to sit with Naruto. Anyway, he was all angry because I didn't go crazy over him." I took a deep breath and clenched my fists. "That's when I lost it. I screamed in his face about how him being a playboy, and how they just play with girls feelings." I started tearing up. "I ran outside and cried. He reminded me of Sai and what I moved to get away from. But Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata followed me and made me feel better."

He hugged me and patted my back.

"Why? Why Ita-nii? Why did he do that to me? It still hurts." I asked, with my face in his chest.

"He's not worth it Sakura. What he did is unforgivable and I don't know why but I can tell you this. You're better off without him." He said quietly.

"It's just too much to deal with."

I looked up and saw Itachi with a dark look on his face and could feel his fists clenching.

"Ita-nii?" I asked warily.

"I'll kill him Sakura. I'll kill him for hurting you." He was clearly restraining himself. Someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was Sasori.

"I know how you feel Itachi. I hate him for what he did to Sakura." His hand tightened. "But as much I would love to make a list of ways to kill him, we should probably go."

I laughed. "Wait? Go? Where are you guys going?" I asked Sasori.

"We'll get out of your hair. You invited your friends over right?" I nodded "So have some fun and we'll be back later ok?"

"Oh ok. Hey, can they sleep over?" I asked.

"Sakura." He said in a warning tone.

"Please Sasori." I gave my puppy dog eyes, ones he can't refuse. I could sense that he was going to give in soon so I rushed on "Plus Neji and Naruto are going to be here, you know and trust him. Even if Naruto is an idiot *insert HEY! from across the room* And they aren't going to try anything and if they did Ten Ten would kill them." I said with a serious face.

It worked. He laughed.

"Fine. But if they do anything or something happens call me straight away." He kissed my forehead.

"Have fun Sakura." Itachi did the same. The others hugged us and told us to have fun on the way out.

They left and when they shut the door I turned to the guys.

"If you guys want to sleep over, you can get clothes for tonight and tomorrow. Okay?"

After they left, we decided to get changed.

I changed into an old but comfortable black shirt with a symbol on the back, and mid-thigh boxer shorts.

Ino wore a purple tank top and creamy white silk shorts.

Ten Ten wore a black long-sleeve v-neck top, 86 basketball shorts.

Hinata wore a white tank top and black leggings.

We were sitting around in the lounge room waiting for the boys to arrive. We were talking about little things.

"So when the guys get here, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm... we could play Spin the Bottle?" Ino said with an evil glint in her eye.

"You're planning something aren't you?" Ten Ten said in an accusing voice.

"Of course I am." She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: OOOH CLIFFY ;D  
Haha not much of a cliffy actually :P But anyway, thanks for reading this far! Hope you enjoyed. In case you haven't realised, the characters are a bit OOC in this story! Please comment on this and tell me what you want to happen next, cause legit, I HAVE NO IDEA O_O**

**Thanks again, R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the lame as storyline.  
**

**THANKS :DDDDD **

**Oh my god. Thank you skittlez taste the rainbow798 for Favourite Author-ing, Favourite Story-ing, Story Alert-ing and Author Alert-ing :D. But since I can't private message you, I'll answer your review. I LOVE U-KISS SO MUCH Hahaha, love their comeback as well :3 I shall add more Kpop for you! I know it's cliche but I started writing this in like Year 9, but since I have reviews and alerts, I'll continue it :3  
So yeah here's Chapter 4 :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

We continued making plans about what to do and not long after the boys entered.

I got up and greeted them. "Follow me and I'll show you the bathroom so you can get changed."

"I'm really excited about tonight Sakura-chan. It's been ages since we've had a sleep over." Naruto said bouncing up and down.

I laughed at his expression. "I'm glad Naruto. It has hasn't it? I'm really excited as well."

Sasuke and Shikamaru walked up ahead and Naruto and Neji walked with me.

I yelled out to the boys in front. "Down this hall and to the right."

The boys quickly got changed and I walked up ahead.

"Sakura."

I turned around and looked at Sasuke. "Yes?"

"That shirt..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Where did you get it?" He looked confused.

"Itachi gave it to me to sleep in. I've loved the symbol since I was young."

"Do you know what it represents?" He asked.

"I can't really remember. I think Itachi said it was something to do with his family."

"It is the Uchiha symbol."

"Oh. That's right I remember now. When he was talking about it, he mentioned you. He smiled whenever he said your name you know. Good memories." I realised I wasn't shutting up. "Anyway let's go in the lounge."

When we walked in the lounge, Ino was doing Hinata's nails a light silver. Ten Ten was sharpening her weapons. I sat next to Ten Ten and hooked my arm through hers; she turned her head and smiled at me. She gave me a kunai and I started sharpening it. While I was sharpening it, I looked around. Naruto was looking at Hinata's purple nails. Shikamaru was laying down on the couch next to Ino. Neji came over and sat next to Ten Ten and turned on the TV. I saw him smile at her. Sasuke just stood in the doorway, I waved at him and patted the seat beside me. He came and sat next to me. While I was sharpening Ten Ten's weapons I couldn't help but notice how close he was to me. Our legs were almost touching and god he smelt good. I fought down a blush.

**Damn! He is just too sexy. **

I suppressed a groan. _Of course your here._

**You should get him before some fangirl snatches him up. **

_I'm good._

I gave Ten Ten her weapons and started talking to Sasuke.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Hn."

I groaned "Not this again. Don't they teach vocabulary here in Konoha?" I laughed.

"Hn."

"Fine. How about we watch a movie and cook stuff. Like I dunno, do you like fudge?"

"I don't like sweet things."

"Wow I should have guessed." I said dryly. "Trust me. You will love the fudge Ino makes. It's heaven."

"Maybe."

"Hey Ino, want to make fudge tonight?" I called out across the room.

"Yeah, when do you want to start?"

"In an hour or so I guess, but we'll have to go shopping for ingredients."

"Yeah, do you want to go or should I?"

"Well can you go please?"She smiled and subtly pointed to Shikamaru.

I laughed "Sure but it's dark outside, anyone want to come to the shops with me?" I said out loud.

"Oi Teme! Go with Sakura-chan." Naruto said loudly.

"Oh no Sasuke won't want to come. You can come instead right Naruto? I'll buy you a lolly or ramen." I pleaded with him and tried to bribe him with lollies.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up. "Do you want to get changed first?" He looked at me.

I looked down and I realised what I was wearing. "Oh yeah, I'll be one minute."

I ran to my room. I got changed into a white singlet with 'I think it's just the initial shock!' across the front, black skinny jeans and purple converse. I ran back into the lounge and got my white clutch.

"Ready to go?"

"Hn." He looked at my outfit. He shook his head. "Girls, always got to look pretty wherever they go."

I smiled. "So you think I'm pretty huh?"

His eyes widen in realisation. "I-I-I mean." He stuttered over his words. I laughed at his reaction, "Come on let's go."

I waved at everyone as we left.

As we walked outside, I turned to Sasuke. "Do you want to take my car?"

"Hn. I'll drive."

"No way!"

He snatched my keys out of my hand and held it above his head. "If you want the keys, just take them." He smirked.

I started jumping up and down and tried to grab the keys. I couldn't but laugh. I hit his chest with my fists. "Come on Sasuke. Give me my keys."

"Jump for it Sakura."

I kept jumping up and down. I tripped and felt his arms wrap around my chest. I looked up and realised how close our faces were. I blushed and saw his eyes widen in realisation of our close proximity. He leaned down and I unconsciously shifted my arms around his neck to be closer to him. Our lips were about to meet when-

"HEY TEME! GET ME-" Naruto and Ino burst through the front door and stopped dead in his tracks. We quickly broke apart and moved away from each other. Ino hit Naruto on the head.

"You just had to come out didn't you?"

"It's not my fault. If he wanted to kiss, which has wanted for a while, he should have done it by now."

"Wait!" I jumped in between the two.

"Ino it's not his fault, go back inside, we'll be home soon. Naruto we are going to have a talk about what you said before when I get home ok?" I glared at both of them. I walked towards Sasuke and grabbed my keys. I didn't look him in the eye, I couldn't. I walked to the car and got in the car and started the car and waited for Sasuke to come. The drive to the shops was only a few minutes long but it was painfully quiet.

_I can't believe I almost kissed him. We're just supposed to be friends; I'm not supposed to have feelings for him._

**Sakura, try to remember what just happened. You're in shock, so I won't tell you but just try. Ok?**My inner told me gently.

_I know what happened Inner! I almost kissed him. _

**Just recall what happened.**

_Fine. He took my keys and started teasing me so I jumped up and down. But then I tripped and then I blushed when I realised how close your faces were. And then he leaned down. WAIT! He leaned down first didn't he!_

**Yes. Now what do you think that means.**

_So that means he wanted to kiss me?_

**There you go. So what do you think?**

_I don't know what to think. What should I do?_

**...**

_Inner?_

My inner was strangely quiet.

"Sakura." His quiet voice startled me.

"Yes Sasuke?" I couldn't look at him.

I secretly pleaded with my inner.

"_Help me. What do I do?"_

"Are you okay Sakura?" The concern in his voice was evident; I turned to look at him.

"Huh? I'm fine."

"Saku-"

I cut him off hoping to distract him. "Hey look, we're here Sasuke. Let's find a parking spot. Oh look there's one right here, good." I realised I was rambling but I couldn't stop. I got out of the car and waited for Sasuke. Once he caught up, I started walking again.

We walked in together and there weren't many people there because it was late. There was an elderly couple, and a group of teenage girls. The girls saw Sasuke and started giggling and whispering to each other. I sighed as I realised that I had to pass them to get what I needed to buy. As I walked past, I heard them talk about Sasuke,

"He' so hot."

"Is she his girlfriend?"

"No way. She's not even pretty."

"Hey let's see if he wants to hang with us."

As Sasuke walked past I heard them talk to him.

"Hey there." One girl said in a sultry voice.

"Do you want to ditch pinky over there and come hang with us?" The same girl grabbed his arm and leaned into him.

I turned around to glare at her when said 'pinky' but they didn't seem to notice, they were too absorbed in Sasuke. It seemed like he didn't notice I turned around.

He glared slightly and shook her off his arm. "No." He said coldly and the girl looked taken aback. "You see 'pinky' over there is my girlfriend. And there is no way in hell, that I would 'ditch' the most beautiful girl in the world, for a couple skanks."

They looked shocked as they looked at him then back to me. I smirked at them and started to walk towards them. They backed off immediately.

Sasuke turned around and blushed when he saw me. Probably about what he said earlier. I walked over to him and smiled. I decided not to bring up what he said.

"I got all the ingredients. Let's go pay." I walked up to the cashier and gave him a big smile.

He looked about my age. _Hmm...let's see how Sasuke reacts._

"Hi there! Had a good night?"

"Good, better now that I get to serve such a beautiful girl." He looked at Sasuke and leaned in closer. "Is he your boyfriend?" He whispered.

"No." I whispered back.

He leaned back and smile. "Good. So do you want to go out sometime?"

I felt someone's eyes on my back. I gave him a small smile. "Sorry but I don't go out with guys I don't know."

"Ahh such a shame. Plus it seems like your friend is into you."

I paid him the money. "Really? Interesting. Anyway see ya around."

"Yeah hopefully." He smirked.

I was about to respond when Sasuke grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the store.

He kept walking "Sasuke! Sasuke! What's wrong with you?"

He stopped and turned, his eyes blazing. "Why were you flirting with him?"

"I was being nice! And even if I was, what's it to you? Why should you care? It's not like you care." I bombarded him with questions. I couldn't stop once I started.

"..." He was silent.

I grabbed his face and made him look me in the eye. "Do you care?" I asked slowly.

He blushed and tried to look away, he mumbled something. I moved closer to hear what he said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." He walked off to the car.

I shook my head and ran to catch up to him. The car ride home was just as painfully quiet as the ride to the shops. I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car and turned to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke. I think we should talk." I said quietly.

"Yeah."

"There is clearly something between us right?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so." He blushed.

"Since you seem to have a problem with words I'll go first." I smiled and he laughed. "I really like you. But I've been hurt before, and I don't want it happen again. In Suna, I had a boyfriend and his name was Sai. We had been going out for a couple of months when he brought up sex. He wanted to have sex but I didn't. He got mad and then a week later, he apologized and started acting normal again. I was so happy to have my boyfriend back but one night we went to Ino's house for a party and we were having fun. I told him I was ready and he told me to meet him upstairs in ten minutes. He disappeared after he said that. I went to Ino to tell her, what me and Sai were about to do, she was concerned for me, thinking I wasn't ready but I told her was and that I trusted Sai." I laughed bitterly at the memory. "But when I went to the room, I found him and another girl..." I started crying, he grabbed my hand.

"Sakura. I think I know what you're going to say and you don't have to say it." He said quietly.

"N-n-no, I want to tell you, I like you a lot, so. I went to the room and I found him having sex with one of my close friends, Mia. He actually had the nerve to say 'It's not what it looks like baby.' And 'I love you.'. Then Ino stopped the party, Ten Ten and Hinata stayed over and we had a girl's night. Then at school, he tried to apologize for a few weeks and then he just stopped. I told Sasori what happened that night and I found out later that he, Itachi and the other guys beat Sai up. While Konan and Pein dealt with Mia. Apparently they didn't touch her at all, not even on hair on her head. They wouldn't tell me what they did but eventually Sasori spilled. He said that they just messed with her head. Like psychologically you know? Cause Pein's dad is head of the Interrogation unit. So expected her to be in a lot of _physical _pain but then I remembered that his dad is head of the _Mind Interrogation Unit_ so I could only imagine what they put her through. " I smiled as I remembered it. "Finally Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata and I moved to Konoha, and then I met you." I looked up at him and smiled. "Anyway let's go. Time to cook."

"Yeah let's go." I went to open the car door only to find him open it for me. I tripped and fell into his arms.

"Thanks, we're going to have so much fun tonight." I started to move out of his arms but looked up when he tightened his arms around. "Sasuke?"

"Sakura. I really like you. I know you thought I was just another playboy but I want a serious relationship. I want a relationship with you."

"So do I."

"HEY TEME! YOU HOME YET?" Once again, Naruto opened the door and ruined the moment.

"Hey Naruto, come help me with the food ok?" I smiled at him, "I bought you ramen~"

His face lit up as he ran toward me and hugged me. "THANKS!"

I laughed as I tried not to fall over. "Don't thank me, go and thank Hinata. She told me what to buy."

He was gone as quick as a flash.

I jumped up and down and squealed. "Aww! They're so cute; they've liked each other for a long time. How long have you Naruto been friends for?"

"Since we were babies. Our parents are really close. But since he lived in Suna, his family would visit Konoha and eventually moved here since his dad became Hokage. How about you?"

"Really! Wow. That's awesome. Oh well, when he lived in Suna, we grew up next to each other, then he left for Konoha because of his dad."

We walked into the lounge room and found it the way we left. Except Ino and Shikamaru were missing.

"Hey guys, we're back! We got lots of stuff to cook with. Wait, where's Ino and Shikamaru?"

The others looked around, "I'm not sure. I didn't really notice them leave." Ten Ten answered.

"You guys stay here; I'll look for them after I get changed."

It only took me a few minutes to change. I looked in all our bedrooms which were empty thank god but I guessed they would be, I knew I could trust them. I looked in the kitchen, bathrooms, laundry room and garage. They were all empty. Finally I made me way to the back yard where I found them. I was surprised at the scene in front of me. Ino and Shikamaru were sitting on the swinging seat hanging from the tree. Shikamaru had his arm around Ino and they were just talking. It looked like a really sweet moment for them, surrounded by the garden lights so I wasn't about to interrupt them. I quietly made my way back to the others who were anxious to find out what they were up to.

"They just in the backyard on the swing. They're talking but Shikamaru had his arm around her and Ino was wearing what looked like his jacket that he was wearing this morning." I smiled as I told them.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Hinata squealed.

"I know right. But we can't tell them that we saw them. They might want to keep it a secret." I said.

"Yeah but that sounded adorable." Ten Ten added.

I turned to the guys "You are sworn to secrecy ok?"

Naruto saluted. Neji and Sasuke "Hn'ed".

"We should start cooking once Ino and Shikamaru get back."

Everyone went back to do their own things. I turned to Sasuke.

"Hey did you guys bring the nerf guns over?"

"Yeah we brought enough for everybody."

"Sweet, we have enough night vision goggles as well. This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, R&R I'll give you a cookie :3 But not a chocolate-chip one, cause THEY'RE ALL MINE :DDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYY GUISE! :D Chapter 5~~~**

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual (you would think that people would get the idea by now right?) 

* * *

Chapter 5

Around 10 minutes later Ino and Shikamaru walked in.

"Hey guys, where've you been?"I asked.

"We just went outside to talk, right Shikamaru?" Ino turned to him.

"Not too troublesome."

I skipped to Ino's side and grabbed her arm. "Do you want to start cooking?"

"Ok!" She smiled "What are we going to make?"

"I bought ingredients for you special fudge and any type of cake or cookie. Let's go ask them what they want to eat."

"Hey guys what do you want; cake or cookies? Me and Ino would prefer cookies."

Hinata "Cookies!"

Ten Ten "Cookies of course."

Neji "Don't care either way."

Sasuke "Don't mind."

Naruto "RAMEN~" I hit him on the head. "Naruto you baka! Cake or cookies?"

"Cookies then. Geez Sakura." He was smiling while he said it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So it's cookies then. What type? We can make original, chocolate, chocolate chip, or jam drops."

"Original."

"Chocolate chip."

"Chocolate chip."

"Don't care."

"Original."

"Hmm... How about this? We make half original, half choc chip?"

I got a chorus of Hn's,ok's and sure's.

"So who actually wants to help me and Ino cook?"

Hinata volunteered.

"Oh don't even think of asking me." Ten Ten said "I burn water!"

"How about you Neji, we need at least one mature person to supervise us." I said with a smile.

"Sure Sakura."

"Naruto and Sasuke you can keep Ten Ten company since Shikamaru will probably be sleeping"

"Ok!"

I set up the kitchen with everything we needed, and finally connect my ipod to my special speakers.

As I looked through the songs I asked Ino what songs she wanted to sing along to.

"Anything by _U-KISS_, _2PM_, _MBLAQ_, _LED_ _Apple_, _B.A.P_, _Face_ by _NU'EST_ and _Insane_ by _BtoB_. But meh, I'm not too picky." She poked her tongue out at me.

I did the same. "Good choices." I turned on "Forbidden Love" by U-KISS.

All us girls started to sing along to the lyrics.

"I love this song so much!" I practically squealed when I heard Kiseop's part.

(I'll only put the chorus because I can't be bothered putting the full song down :P)

Japanese~~~

_I my me mine subete kakete egaku ai no  
sign  
Sono hitomi no oku ni hamarikomu to nukedase nai  
Tada ima ni oborete hanashitaku nai konomama  
Kimi wo daite nemuru  
This is forbidden love_

ENGLISH~~~

_You feel it? I My Me Mine,  
All the signs of love that we painted and hung up.  
I can't break away from those eyes that I've been drawn into.  
I'm almost drowning in them now, but I don't want to be set free.  
As we are now, (as we are now), I'm going to hold you tight and close my eyes.  
This is Forbidden Love._

As we sang along to the chorus we started cooking, Ino and I were working on the fudge and Hinata and Neji were working on the cookies. Sasuke was just wandering around helping with little things. After the chorus we started talking about the members in the group.

"I love everyone in the group. But Kiseop is my favourite." I stuck faithfully with Kiseop.

"Yeah Sak. I gotta agree he is pretty hot, he's got abs. On one concert he ripped his shirt off. I watched it on Youtube and all I could hear were girls screaming. It was hilarious. Hey Forehead you ok?"

I dropped my spoon in the bowl of mixture. I slowly turned to Ino with my mouth open.

"HE RIPPED HIS SHIRT OFF! WHICH CONCERT! I must find that clip!" I started jumping up and down, I couldn't stop smiling at the thought of him ripping his shirt off.

"HAHAHA Calm down you old perv, he was singing a Justin Timberlake song, Sexy Back. I think it was their Manila Concert."

"Ok what now?" I asked, as I walked over to my iPod. Hinata chose their most recent song, _DoraDora_.

After we listened to the rest of the songs on my ipod, Hinata suggested "I remember" by Bong Yong Guk.

"My favourite part of this song is the chorus." Ino said while it started.

Chorus~

_Even when I close my eyes,  
the light that used to shine on us is still there  
Our precious times, I'll cherish them deeply  
Even when the pain comes in many times  
Those days we promised of forever  
I will never forget those moments until the end  
I remember..._

"I know right, it sounds so sweet and his voice makes me feel like 'xD :3 :D 3 :'D D':' all at the same time." I tried making the facial expressions but failed miserably.

We continued cooking and listening to music. While they were in the oven, I thought I was alone in the kitchen so I started to sing.

_Because of you – Kelly Clarkson_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

I sighed as I thought about what happened with Sai.

"Wow."

I spun around to see who caught me singing.

"Sasuke."

"I didn't know you could sing like that. I mean I heard how good you were in the kitchen but I didn't know how good you really were."

"Really? It was good?"

"Yeah it was." He smiled.

"The others haven't heard me sing like that. In fact no one has, you're the first." I smiled. "Congratulations."

"Why don't you want the others to hear you?"

I looked up at him, at some point during our conversation he moved to stand directly in front of me.

"Well, I feel like I sound sad when I sing like that. So I didn't want them to think that I was sad or regretting what happened with Sai."

"You know every year; our school has something called "Battle of the Bands". It's where anyone can join and sing in front of the school. Why don't you join?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I could sing in front of a big crowd. But me, Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata could form a band. I'll tell them about it tonight. Ah finally the cookies are done, help me get them out?"

"Yeah sure."

After putting the finishing touches on the cookies we got everyone ready for what was about to happen next.

I stood up next to Sasuke and explained what was going to happen.

"Ok guys. Sasuke brought over a bunch of nerf guns to use. I also had just enough night vision goggles just lying around so we can play in complete darkness. Also I have throat microphones that Sasori bought for my 15th birthday, so we can use them. There a couple of rules. You can only stay in the house and back and front yard. The basement and attic are included. All lights are off. We're playing till midnight. There are no bathroom breaks so if you have to piss you can be shot. Which is a really sucky way to go." I got a few chuckles at my choice of words, I smiled. "So I suggest locking the door, lights off and someone standing guard. We're either going to split up into two teams of four; girls vs boys, or we can spilt up into pairs; girl and boy. What do you want?"

Ino said "Pairs."

Shikamaru muttered "Pairs isn't too troublesome."

Naruto "PAIRS!"

Hinata said quietly "Pairs.

Ten Ten and Neji said "I don't care."

I looked at Sasuke, he smirked "I want pairs."

I nodded "So how do you want to this? Draw from a hat?"

We wrote our names pieces on strips of paper and put it in a hat.

I drew out the names.

"First pair is Ino and Shikamaru." I winked at her as I turned to her. She smiled back.

"Next is Ten Ten and me." I smiled at Ten Ten. "Awesome!" I smiled on the outside but on the inside I felt kinda disappointed. Maybe I thought I would be with Sasuke.

"Sasuke and Neji. And finally Naruto and Hinata." I put all the paper strips in the rubbish.

"So here are your guns, goggles and microphones."

After setting up the house and getting everyone guns and ammo, I stood next to Ino and whispered to her,

"Have fun with Shikamaru."

"I will, don't worry." She laughed.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

She turned to me, confusion showing on her face. "Yeah, sure."

"Did anything happen between you and Shikamaru when you were outside? I know you said you guys were just talking." I winked.

She smiled at my suggestive tone. "Maybe I'll tell you later, I don't like to kiss and tell." She poked out her tongue. I looked at her in shock at what she was suggesting. My mouth slowly twisted into a smile.

"Interesting."

I walked over to Hinata, I smiled as I neared her. Making sure no one could hear, I said "Try not to faint Hina-chan." I laughed. "Seriously though have fun with Naruto." She smiled back.

"I'll try."

I turned to my left to talk to Ten Ten, "Ready?" I asked.

"Hellz Yeah!" She brought her gun to her face as if to shoot. I laughed at her face.

I yelled out to everyone to make sure I was heard, "OK GUYS JUST A RE-CAP. YOU KNOW THE RULES. THE HOUSE IS SET UP WITH OBSTACLES, LIGHTS OFF, WE'RE PLAYING TILL MIDNIGHT. IF YOU HAVE TO PEE, THERE'S NO PAUSE, YOU CAN BE SHOT. THE TEAM WITH THE MOST KILLS WINS."

"Oh and to start off, we are all going to split up and start in different parts of the house. I've taken the liberty of setting up the throat mikes so you and your team mate can talk if you get lost. We start in five minutes, so have we got our watches synchronized?" Everyone nodded. Ten Ten and Ino looked excited. Neji and Sasuke had their usual poker faces on. Naruto looked high as he bounced up and down on the spot. Shikamaru looked like he didn't care. "Good. Time to split up. Remember we start in five minutes so that means we can't move and we can't shoot. Let's go. And one last thing guys, prepare for hell!"

We ran off in different directions. "Lock and load Tennie." I said to as we ran side by side. "Time to kick ass Sakura." She responded.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed :D R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys~~~~ So here's Chapter 6 ^^v hope you enjoy!  
Btw, for this story, I need a problem and solution! So review or PM me if you got any ideas for it :) I'm thinking of bringing Sai back for Sakura to deal with the problems :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~~~  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sakura's POV

~Front garden~

We ran to the old oak tree by the pond and climbed it quickly. Luckily we were camouflaged by the thick branches and leaves. While we camped out waiting for someone to come into our line of sight, we went over our weapons. I grabbed an assault rifle and a shot gun. Ten Ten grabbed a sniper rifle and pistol. "Thank god you're a weapons expert Tennie." I whispered. She chuckled softly, "Don't worry Sakura, it's not that hard to use. You aim, you shoot."

"You can use the sniper rifle?"

"Yes. I can get anyone as soon as their in my line of sight."

"Of course you can."

"We need a plan if we're going to camp out in this tree for a while."

"Ok that's a good idea. What are you thinking of?"

"Well, once I shoot someone, we only have a few seconds before they locate us. I don't want to get shot at all because I want to win. So we need to be able to move quickly and discreetly up into the thickest part of the tree, lean flat against the trunk on the street side. We have stay like that for a while, slowly breathing and we can't move. Because since it's so quiet everything automatically sounds louder. Then I'll move around very quietly to see if anyone is still there. Hopefully they will have given up. Then we can move. What do you think?"

I was speechless, and she looked nervous, "What? Is it not a good plan?" she asked.

"That's an awesome plan Tennie. I think it'll work."

"Ok, minimal talking. We'll have use short words. I'll say Sak, you say Ten. We'll use the clock direction method to pinpoint locations." (I didn't know what to call it. Clock direction method-e.g 3 o'clock, 9 o'clock etc.)

"Yes mam!" I saluted her. She softly chuckled.

"Are you in a position so that you can move up the tree?"

"Yes."

"Good."

We waited there for at least half an hour until someone finally showed up though the pathway from the backyard.

"Ten. 2 o'clock." I whispered as I kept my gun trained on the moving figures.

"Got it."

As they moved closer to the front door, Ten Ten whispered, "Get ready to move in. 3. 2..." I moved to get into position. "...1". In a few seconds time seemed to slow.

Ten Ten shot both of them and quickly climbed the tree to get to the thickest part of the trees. I followed her and we both leaned flat against the trunk of the tree. We heard a faint 'Crap'. We slowed our breath and waited. Waited and waited and waited. We were waiting for at least 10 minutes.

"Sak. Me. Check. Wait." I heard her slide over and check to see if they were still there.

"All clear Sak. Time?"

"Nearly nine. We got one point. Where do we go now?"

"Do you want to go to the house now?"

"Sure quickly and quietly though. You use your rifle and I'll use my pistol. Ready? Go."

We climbed down the tree and ran towards the pathway, guns in front. Ten Ten had her back against mine, her facing the corner of the pathway with her pistol in front. I was facing the garden, my eyes scanning the shadows. We quietly moved down the pathway, back against back. We made it to the backyard when we heard a yell.

"DAMN IT!"

We jumped at the sudden shout in the eerie silence. We looked at each other smiling, "Naruto." we whispered.

"Let's go quickly. Hide in the garden?"

"Sure. Same plan as before."

"Got it."

We hid in the bottom of the garden, behind tall plants.

I whispered to Ten Ten, "Hey once we shoot whoever comes out, where do we go?"

She looked around and spotted a garden shed in the corner.

"If we move a little closer now, once we shoot we will hide between the fence and the back of the shed." She smiled. "Hell, we're skinny enough." She poked her tongue out at me. I laughed.

We moved closer to the shed silently when I saw someone on the balcony.

"Ten. Balcony. Two people."

"Sak. You take it. I can't get a clear shot without moving. You can do it?" She turned to me.

"Yeah pass sniper rifle?"

Slowly but carefully Ten Ten passed the sniper rifle over to me.

I brought the gun to my eye and lined up the shot. "3...2..." I held my breath "...1."

As the bullet connected with one person's chest the other turned around to face the garden.

"Ten. Don't move. Keep head down." I whispered. I kept one eye on the person on the balcony and one on Ten Ten. The person moved their head as if scanning the garden. For a heartbeat longer, it seemed as if they rested their eyes on me and Ten Ten. After a painfully full long minute they moved back inside. I moved closer to Ten Ten and whispered,

"They might have seen us. We should move. Let's go to the laundry room. There's the door to the basement and I don't think it's locked. We should move quickly."

We ran to the basement door and opened it and my gun in front of me, I walked ahead of Ten Ten. Crouching against the wall, I looked around to find a way to get to the next floor without being seen. I couldn't think of a way until I saw the dumbwaiter.

"Ten. Dumbwaiter. It goes up the second floor bathroom. That bathroom is connected to yours and Ino's room and the hallway."

"I'm pretty sure we could both fit or we can go up one at time. What do you think?"

"Good idea. I think I should go up first to see if anyone is up there. If someone is up there, I'll cough once and then come down. If it's empty, I'll cough twice and lock the doors then bring you up. We both have to be very quiet. First before we start, lock the door we came in through. I'll lock the other door. Oh and cough if you hear anything, I'll be in the space above and hold my weight above so you can climb into the empty space below ok?"

She nodded. We can do this. We locked both the doors and I prepared myself to go into the dumbwaiter. I pulled my shotgun out from the holster on my back, secretly praying that I didn't fail. I slowly saw Ten Ten's back disappear from view as I pulled myself up past the first floor and as I reached the second floor I held my breath. I listened for a painstakingly long minute to hear if there were any signs of people. I didn't hear anything so cautiously opened the door and found it empty. I quickly and quietly got out and locked the door. Then I coughed and heard Ten Ten come up. When she came out I asked her "Did you shut the door?"

"Yeah, you locked the doors?"

"Yup. Got any ideas for what we do now?"

"Ok. We can escape through three possible routes. Hallway, Ino's room and my room. If we go through the hallway we have to make a dash for either the stairs, Hinata's room or yours. If we go into Ino's we can move through to your room or we could ambush people. We could do the same thing in my room. What do you think?"

"You know what would be a good ambush? First we choose a room and find a spot to hide that's close to the bathroom. They go to the back of the room, to the wall that's opposite the bathroom and we ambush them from behind. Then we run to the bathroom and lock the door behind us, having the hallway one unlocked. Then we hide in the dumbwaiter and go down and listen to see if how they react. If they find out where we went, I guess we run like hell?" She laughed at the last bit.

"That's a good idea. Do you want to use my room because I can plan a few good traps in there?"

"Sure. Let's unlock my door and see if anyone's in it. Then get planning."

We slowly half-crouched, half-crawled across to the door and unlocked. I opened the door all military style with my back against the corner and my gun in front. I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding. "All clear." I whispered.

I tip-toed over to the door on alert and locked it. We started planning traps, we looked over Ten Ten's floor plan to get the ultimate position.

"What if we hide in the corner behind your beanbag with whatever distraction is in the wardrobe which is on the other side of the room. The pair will walk over to the wardrobe no doubt having one person on lookout which means we have to hide really well. Then when they have their backs to us, we'll come out and shoot them then run into bathroom have the hallway door unlocked so they have to come through there. They will be quick so we have to be as well. But by the time they come in, we're nowhere in sight. They're confused and hopefully they won't notice the dumbwaiter."

"Got it. But what do we use as the distraction?" I started thinking. What could we use the distraction? It needs to sound like people are hiding in the wardrobe so we need a way to make that happen. Then we need to be able to hide so that we can't be seen but it needs to be close to the door to move.

I looked around her room to find anything that could be used in the plan. I saw a guitar, a bass, a beanbag, clothes on the floor, shoes everywhere, a recorder, weapons, wait a recorder? Interesting.

"Hey Ten, does that recorder work?"

"Yeah. Hold on, let me get it and see if it has batteries."

It turned on. I wonder how loud it can go.

"Let's hide in the wardrobe and record the sounds, so that it would seem like there are people inside."

We hid in the wardrobe, shuffling around, occasionally saying things like "Shh…" and "Maybe they're gone, should I check?".

We listened to the playback and it sounded clear, not like the inaudible noise you get on a crap recorder. We just had time it perfectly. We need to make sure someone was near to hear it. Ten Ten stood by the wardrobe with the recorder in hand ready to press play, I crouched by the door leading to the hallway to listen if anyone was coming. Soon enough I heard people coming up the stairs. I made sure the door was unlocked and signalled Ten Ten. We made enough noise to be heard when we went to hide in the corner. Ten Ten had her pistol trained on the door as did I with my shotgun. The door opened slowly and a gun peered around, then a head it looked around and didn't see us. The silhouette of the head had its hair in the shape of a pineapple. The head snapped to the wardrobe as the recorder played. Ino followed in soon after, her eyes sharp. They slowly walked up to the wardrobe and looked to open when we jumped out. I shot Ino in the back and Ten Ten got Shikamaru. We quickly turned and ran to the bathroom and locked the door but not before hearing a quiet "Damn it. Let's go. Maybe we can get them." We ran to open the dumbwaiter to hide in it half way down while we waited to hear them open the door. We heard the door open and heard their surprise.

"Where are they?" I heard Ino ask.

"I'm not sure. Are they in your room?" We heard Ino walk over, unlock the door and look around.

"No. Did you see who it was though?"

"I think it was Ten Ten and Sakura. I could tell by Ten Ten's hair."_ You're one to talk Shikmaru._

I turned to Ten Ten who was scowling when she heard this. She pulled her her hair down and styled it around her shoulders. I tried not laugh at this.

"…" Ino was speechless for a change. I had a feeling that the next part of the conversation would personal. I tried to not listen but when you're stuck in a dumbwaiter with your best friend and nothing better to do it's kinda hard not to listen in.

"Ino? Are you ok?" Concern was obvious in his voice, also it was quite gentle. _I'll have to remember to talk to him later. But I have a feeling it won't be needed._

"Yeah…It's just I'm kinda nervous Shika-kun." She whispered. I strained to hear that last bit and wasn't quite sure I heard it right. Ino nervous? She would never admit that. But what surprised me even more was the 'Shika-kun'. It was obvious that something happened in the garden. I shared a look of surprise with Ten Ten.

"Don't worry Ino. I'll protect you." **(A.N: Pretty cheesy I know but I couldn't think of anything for this part xP Having major writers block. PLEASE DON'T FLAME)**

It was quiet soon after that, the only sound I heard was the sound of a door locking and what sounded like….O.O? Two people kissing? I looked at Ten Ten and her expression of shock mirrored my own.

I felt bad, we shouldn't be listening to Ino and Shikamaru's private moment. We slowly and quietly moved out of the dumbwaiter only to have a gun shoved in my face.

I turned to Ten Ten who had the same thing going through her head.

"Damn." We said it at the same time.

We were too wrapped up in what was happening above us, we forgot to check our surroundings. I tried to figure out who was in front of us. His hair, only one person has hair like that.

"How's it going Chicken-Ass?" I said coolly.

He laughed and I did my best to fight down a blush.

"Time for a little payback for what happened on the balcony, don't you think Neji?" He asked his partner while his eyes never left mine.

"Sounds like a good idea Sasuke." I could see out of the corner of my eye that Neji was looking at Ten Ten's hair. I held back a smirk._ Looks like he's finally noticing how beautiful Ten Ten is. Bout time._

I widened my eyes innocently, "Balcony? what happened on the balcony?"

He smirked, damn him and his sexy smirk. "Don't play dumb Sakura." The way he said my name so intimately made goosebumps appear on my arms. I just hope he didn't notice. "It doesn't suit you. You know, you're not the little innocent girl type. You're more of a devil in disguise."

I smirked. "No use trying to hide it then. Thanks for the compliment by the way."

"You're most welcome Sa-Ku-Ra." As he said each syllable he moved a little closer.

I moved even closer. I could feel him restraining himself and it made me smile. I breathed slightly in his ear, I sighed and move back. As I moved back I bit back a smirk as I saw his face. He was visibly restraining himself.

"So why haven't you shot us yet?" I asked.

Before he had a chance to respond, Neji interrupted. "Well, if you two stopped flirting, we might actually tell you."

I mock saluted him. "Yes Sir! Sorry Sir!"

He glared at me while Ten Ten laughed.

"So why aren't you shooting us? You obviously had a clear shot."

"Well, since you shot me on the balcony and we didn't get a chance to catch up with you and get revenge. We have something special planned for you two."

"Wait how'd you know it was me?"

"Well I've known Ten Ten long enough to know her skills. You sucked. Ten Ten is good, really good."

I made a face, "Yeah I know I suck compared to Ten Ten but I thought you didn't see us. Did you?"

"Yeah I saw. You were in the garden bed. I scanned the garden and saw you. I pretended that I didn't so that I went back inside with Neji. But I soon told him and we made our way to the garden but you were gone."

"Damn." I clicked my finger in front of my face. "And here I was thinking I was a ninja." He chuckled softly. I looked up at him from beneath my eye lashes, he smiled.

"So what do you plan on doing to us?" Ten Ten asked, ignoring my comment.

"It's a surprise." Sasuke said ominously with a blank face.

I gulped. Whatever they were planning, I could tell that it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR :D haha R&R guys ;) you know the deal!**


End file.
